From time to time coolers, such as fin fan coolers, are in need of cleaning. One way of cleaning a fin fan cooler is to flow cleaning fluid (which is often water) through the fin fan cooler. As the cleaning fluid moves through the fin fan cooler, the cleaning fluid may pick up contaminates from the cooler. The contaminates may have leaked from the cooler or may be present due to other sources. One tool that may be used in the cleaning process is a hydroblaster. The hydroblaster may discharge cleaning fluid through a fin fan cooler causing the cleaning fluid to flow through the fin fan cooler and out the other side of the cooler.
In view of current environmental concerns, it may be desirable to recapture the cleaning fluid once it has flowed through the fin fan cooler. Recapture of the cleaning fluid may be desirable because the cleaning fluid itself may need proper disposal or that the cleaning fluid, once it has been contaminated by being flushed through the cooler becomes an effluent that now contains contaminates that need to be properly disposed of.
Further, it is possible that a fin fan cooler may leak causing an effluent to flow out of the cooler.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that allows an effluent flowing out of a structure such as a fin fan cooler to captured for proper disposal.